Love under full moon
by babyangelholic
Summary: Zero's mother was actually a werewolf, what happened to Zero then? What if Zero was one of 'rare' werewolf that exist once in 100 years. How would the night and day students react over Zero's 'secret? And how about the prince pureblood, Kaname? MPREG later on,summary is suck XD inspired from manga named Full moon ni sasayaite.Please R&R ! this is my first Kanazero fic.Kanazero FTW
1. Prolog

**hello there! it's me babyangelholic here, it's my first time to write a Kanaze fic. hope u guys love it. =D I am so sorry for many grammar mistakes and error spellings. they are all mine! and this fic inspired from Full moon ni sasayaite.**

**first of all, Zero was being under Cross' care when he was 15 years old here. which mean, he lived with his 'family' before that. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight! I wish I do, because I would like to see Zero end up with Kaname XD hohoho.**

**Enjoy! dont forget to R&R nee~!**

* * *

Prologue

Zero was standing by the window, it was middle in the night, however the worry could be seen on his face. "What should I do?" he whispered weakly, breaking the silence. The Sundorm had been quiet that night, well probably everyone had fallen asleep.

Zero had no idea what he should do, he didn't even understand, why did the situation turn out like this? He could not blame anyone, not even a single person from his mother's family. Yes... it was all started because of his mother's bloodline. He had always thought he was alone after all of his family's members died in that tragedy. But suddenly, after that, some people claimed that they were his relatives, which means they were family by blood.

And the silverette seemed to not know much about his mother's bloodline. He even shocked to meet a person that was no other by his mother's father, his grandfather...

"How could that happen back then? It was kind of impossible... But... what have happened to my body is definitely the proof of that fact..." He muttered, smilling bitterly. He remembered the day when he turned 14 years old, the day where he learned to accept the truth. He had always thought he was human to begin with. But... he couldn't deny that proof... He could not do that.

"Zero-sama..." Suddenly a man standing in the darkness called him out, he suddenly appeared not too far behind Zero. Zero could sense there was someone else next to that man, there was a girl who had been his friend since he lived with his grandfather.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zero said in annyoance, he grimaced with his amethyst eyes still looking straight into the night.

"Hime-sama, we are here to inform you that your grandfather wish to meet you before your eighteenth birthday..." said the girl worriedly, she knew exactly that her 'princess' did not like the fact about his family's bloodline.

Zero sighed deeply and turned to see her. "Please stop calling me 'hime'... I am not a princess, Sayuki." he complained quietly, he didn't want to make such a mess in Sundorm. He was a perfect after all.

The girl named Sayuki stared at Zero full of concern. "How can I be like this? I am supposed to be a great hunter... I used to train as Hunter... but How can it..." Zero could not continue his words, slowly the tears slidded down his cheeks. 'Damn hormon!' he cursed silently.

Zero averted his eyes to avoid those pairs of eyes seeing him crying like a girl. It was not their fault at all. And he could not blame his dear mother too. The fact that his mother had always avoided full moon, how his mother would act differently whenever full moon would show up.

Zero sighed as he looked up at the half moon, soon... soon he was about to be an adult... and soon, he would learn the fact about his true identity.

His other form as 'werewolf'.

* * *

_**Please R&R! XD this is my first KanaZero fic. please be kind to me nee. Arigatou!**_


	2. The Beginning

**OMO! Hello there! It had been so long since the last time I posted this fic. And God! sorry for the late update. I have just been busy with work and college. T~T and I got writer-block for about few months :v and now, I am back with the first chapter of this fic! :D it is kinda short. but whatever! I will try my best to update ASAP. **

**warn : unbeta-ed, so I deeply apologize if you find a lot of errors in this chapter!**

**happy reading everyone!**

**KaZe ftw!**

Chapter 1. The Beginning

Morning in Cross Academy was as crowd as always, it was not a rare sight for everybody whom live in Cross complex. Cross Academy was a big academy, it had two classes sectiona, first section was Day Class, while the second one was Night Class. They also prepared two dormitories for both sections, Day Class' students live in Sundorm, while Night Class' students live in Moon dorm. Though the Night Class was seen as high class for most of Day students.

"Morning Zero!" greeted a brunette girl from behind, making the silver-haired guy jumped in his seat. "Yuki, please dont startle me like that!" he hissed while glancing at that brunette.

The brunette called Yuki just sticked her tongue out playfully. "Ma...maa... Dont be like that Zero. it's morning! we should be more cheerful, you know?" she said as she took a seat in front of Zero.

Zero just shrugged, not giving any reply for Yuki. He looked extremely tired that morning, which made Yuki aware of his situation. "What's wrong Zero? You look so tired and... hmm depressed?"

Zero shook his head weakly, "I am okay." He said smiling weakly. "Dont worry, I just feel tired a bit because of our job as perfect. I will make sure, I will get better this evening!" he added, trying to assure Yuki who still stares at him suspiciously.

Yuki just smiled in return, she patted Zero's shoulder gently. "Just dont make yourself working so hard, Zero... I am here for you! Just tell me if you get some troubles nee!" She grinned brightly, showing her white teeth.

The silverette could not help but smiling sweetly in return, at least he still had a friend who would be there for him.

* * *

In the early of evening, Zero had been busy with Yuki, they had been staying on the gate of Moon dormitory, starting their job as perfect. The gate had been crowded by the girls and boys from Day Class Students, well most of them were girls though. And sometimes it annoyed Zero a lot, since all those girls always acted bitchy to get closer with those Night students.

Slowly the gate was opened, revealing some handsome and beautiful creatures walking off from the dormitory.

"Idol-sempai! KYAAA!"

"Model-sempaiiiiii!"

"Kanamee-samaaaa!"

Zero tried his best to not getting pissed by those shouts, he still could not get used by this situation. and yeah, these crazy fangirls made him going crazy with their slutty attitudes. "Please dont do anything crazy here! Dont try to get too close to Night students!" He shouted angrily.

Yuki helped him as well as she held those students to not get too close with those night students. She kept sighing hardly as she caught Kaname Kuran's attention, locking her eyes with a pair of wine eyes. Zero could see clearly how Yuki reacted over that, since her eyes immediately turned so red like a tomato. He just sighed and glared at the Kuran.

"Evening, Yuki." Kaname greeted her kindly. Yuki gasped before nodding her head, "Evening, Kaname-sempai." she replied shyly, hiding her blushing face from Kaname.

"Evening to you too, Kiryu." Kaname turned over to stare at the silverette. Zero just hissed and turned away from Kaname as he passed him without giving any attention towards that handsome guy.

Kaname just giggled, he always found it amusing. From the start, he got that feeling that Zero would be someone that could make him amused. and yeah, he had always felt excited to meet Zero, especially that day when Zero walked passing him, he could smell such delicious smell from Zero. It was so sweet yet nice, making him attracted by that smell. 'What's wrong with Zero? How can he have this kind of fragnant?' he thought curiously, with his eyes still remain at Zero.

"Kiryu! Please dont act so high in front of Kaname-sama! You have no right to be rude towards him!" Aidou suddenly scolded Zero angrily. Zero just hissed, not giving any shit towards that blond guy. "And you have no right to be rude towards me too, Aidou-sempai.."

"YOU!" Aidou pointed his finger to Zero madly.

"Stop it you two! Aidou, just ignore this rude perfect, let's just go to our class." Ichijou came between them as he pulled away Aidou from the silver beauty.

Yes, Zero was indeed quite a beauty. His beautiful yet soft silver hair was always glowing in the night, well his pale skin macthed his kinda feminine feature. However, his rude attitude had always been hiding his beauty from those people around him. As much as beautiful Zero was, people tended to think him as one of the scariest person they'd known in their lives.

And Zero liked it, he hated someone tried to hit on him, he would always act like a son of a bitch! duh! it was Zero Kiryu for you.

Yuki sighed at the scene she saw just now. It had always been like this, she knew exactly how much Aidou had a lot of harted towards Zero. Since Zero, himself had never acted kindly towards the Night Class' students. Especially, to her prince, Kaname Kuran!

"Zeroo... you better act nicely to them. Even though you hate them so much, at least you dont need to be a pain in the ass... I am scared they might do something to hurt you..." Yuki adviced worriedly while her eyes gazing at the Night Class' students who were walking away from their direction.

Zero just ignored her, glaring at those bitchy fans of Night Class' students, to make sure they went back to their dorms as quickly as possible. The evening was always like this, with his duty as a fucking perfect, he needed to meet a bunch of monters everyday. Hell! Zero almost can not stand doing something like this everyday.

Seeing herself being ignored by his own adopted brother, Yuki sighed again with her eyes on Zero's back. She smiled weakly at him before walking off from the gate immediately. Oh yes, another duty as a perfect to do.

* * *

It had been 4 days since the last incident happened between Zero and Aidou, and yet Zero chose to keep quiet whenever the blond guy insulted him like no tomorrow. He was getting used to it. However, deep inside his heart, he wanted to shut Aidou's mouth with a ton of needles, just to make sure he wont be able to talk for the rest of his life.

"Another fucking night to spend with those fucking vampires!" He grumbled. He was now sitting next to the tree not too far from the school where the Night students were studying at the moment.

Zero laid on the grass gently, as his right hand under his head. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the cold through his spine. "I wonder what will happen to me soon, this satudary is my birthday... and..." Zero was not able to continue his words, how could he do it? just in few days, he needed to accept the fact of his mother's bloodline.

Zero kept looking at the moon at the night. Will her survive? Will he able to do it by himself? He kept trying to find the answer. And yet, he hadn't found the answer.

"What are you doing here, Kiryu-kun?"

The silverette gasped in horror hearing that silky voice of no other but that fucking pureblood! 'What the hell was he doing here?' Zero screamed mentally.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" he questioned the older one with his ohh-so-pissed tone. Not to mention the very upset look on his face, showing how much he hated the presence of this Pureblood Prince.

Kaname couldn't help but letting himself chuckling because of that behaviour of the ice beauty. He used to hate this silverette so much, to the point which he cannot help but giving up his harted. But it was amusing how Zero never intended to throw away his harted towards him.

Zero glared at the taller guy next to him as he stood up to chase him away from his sight. "Why are you chuckling like that? Dont you know how much I hate you? and yet, now you make me hate you even more..." he exclaimed angrily.

The silverette did not understand why this brunet guy kept messing around with him. They hated each other and Zero knew it. He remembered how Kaname had always turtored him for being so close to Yuki. Even though for these past few months, he never did something like that again. But still, Kiryu Zero bloody hated Kuran Kaname with all of his harted!

"Hmm..." Kaname smiled, he crossed his hands on his chest while staring at Zero, deeply. "What's wrong with me being here? I have a right to be here, because I am also one of this academy's student, Kiryu-kun." He answered playfully, almost sound like teasing Zero. However Zero chose to hold back his nerve to murder this handsome prince!

"And moreover, can you at least try to be nice to others? Since you have always bloody hated me, and acting rudely towards my friends. I think it is kind of childish thing to do, Kiryu." The brunet blurted out. He kept looking at Zero, he knew that Zero had tried not to let him in. But, it was Zero we were talking about. He will not be able to hold back his emotion for long time for God sake!

Zero blushed hardly by that mark. He felt like being humiliated by this fucking pureblood. And oh my! Seems like the hormon started trying to make him lose control.

Kaname smirked, feeling satisfied by that blushing face of Zero. and now, he also was not able to hold himself back from teasing Zero. It was definitely the most amusing he had ever done. That kind of face was exactly that Kaname wished to see for quite a long time.

"Kiryu, you cannot deny it, huh? Well, I do understand it though. Since you are after all a rude guy who never cares about others' feeling... what a childish person you are, Kiryu..."

Zero was crushed hearing that remark from Kaname. That damn pureblood had hurt his feeling so much, and he did not even know why he became this over sensitive. 'Damn it! it must be because of the hormone! Why do I need to be like this?'

The silvertte didn't understand, why he felt so hurt with the things Kaname said to him. He felt like his heart was being stabbed right away hearing that remark.

"Enough!" He finally spoke up as he lifted his own head to stare at Kaname emotionally. His eyes already got teary as the tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Kiryu Zero was crying for God sake! and it shocked Kaname to death to see it by his own eyes.

"I am enough with you insulted me like this. If you hate me just say it already! I dont need to hear someone who does not even know me well, yet insulting me easily like that." He exclaimed. "I am enough with that, Kuran! Please stay away from me from now on! Dont get close to me! Dont approach me! And dont ever insult me anymore!"

Kaname was about to say something. He was sorry for what he had done, he had never thought the Kiryu Zero he knew, would cry because of what he had said. However before he was able to say it, Zero had cutted him off as he stated something which hurt Kaname so much.

"I hate you, Kuran! I hate you!" Zero cried out before running off to leave the brunet, his tears were still falling so damn hard. He did not care with the things he just said to the ceartain pureblood, his emotion was acting so bitchy hearing that kind of words came out from that fucking brunet.

The silver haired boy just kept running away from Kaname's sight, not knowing the fact that Kuran Kaname's heart was broken into pieces hearing the statement he just said.

And Kuran Kaname would not allow the silver beauty to hate him any longer!

* * *

TBC~

and so how's that?

boring neeeh DX

huhuhuhu. but yeah, R&R please~ :D

but please, no flame!


End file.
